Plik:6 Hour Super Learning Music Study Music, Relaxing Music, Meditation Music, Relaxation Music ☯2390
Description 6 Hour Super Learning Music: Study Music, Relaxing Music - YellowBrickCinema is the leader in Sleep Music, Relaxing Music, Study Music, Meditation Music (including Tibetan Music and Shamanic Music), Healing Music, Reiki Music, Zen Music, Spa and Massage Music, and Yoga Music. We compose instrumental music that is specially designed to encourage and enhance relaxation, meditation, brain function and concentration, spa and massage therapy, and healing music therapy. In addition, we use binaural beats (Delta Waves, Alpha Waves and Theta Waves) to naturally encourage a state of relaxation which is perfect for concentration, meditation or deep sleep. Our long music playlists are perfect for your daily meditation and relaxation. Our music videos use light, beautiful, calming sounds (some with nature sounds) that leave you feeling refreshed. Our music is popular for the following: ► Sleep Music: YellowBrickCinema’s deep sleep music videos have been specifically composed to relax mind and body, and are suitable for babies, children, teens, and adults who need slow, beautiful, soft, soothing music to assist them to fall asleep, or to combat insomnia. See them as a form of sleep meditation or sleep hypnosis gently easing you into that wonderful relaxing world of healing sleep. Our soothing music incorporates the relaxing sounds of nature to lull you into a deep, peaceful sleep. Use our music videos for sleep meditation and allow the dreamy landscape images to move body and mind into a deep state of relaxation. Fill your mind with our sleep music’s beautiful, soothing instrumental sounds while your brain moves through Theta Waves and Delta Waves, giving you the healing sleep you so richly deserve. Whether you are a mother wanting to gently help your baby or toddler to fall asleep, a teenager wanting to slow and calm your racing mind, an executive lying awake stressed about work or a senior citizen battling with sleep insomnia, choosing one of YellowBrickCinema’s sleep music videos with their relaxing sounds will give you the deep sleep you need. ►Study & Focus Music: YellowBrickCinema’s Study Music & Concentration Music is ideal background music to help you to study, concentrate, focus and work more effectively. We incorporate powerful Alpha Waves that naturally allow your mind to reach a state of focus, perfect for studying for that big test or exam. ►Relaxation, Meditation and Healing Music: Our relaxing music is perfect for Deepak Chopra meditations, Buddhist meditation, Zen meditation, Mindfulness meditation and Eckhart Tolle meditation. This music is influenced by Japanese meditation music, Indian meditation music, Tibetan music and Shamanic music. Some benefits include cleansing the Chakra, opening the Third Eye and increasing Transcendental meditation skills. The work of Byron Katie, Sedona Method, Silva Method and the Secret highlights the fact that healing can occur through using the mind and being in the “now”. Healing Meditation can be practised using this music for best results. ► Spa and Massage Music: Our light instrumental music is useful after a long day of work to unwind and relax. The spa music, nature sounds, rain sounds, light piano, and easy listening instruments used in these tracks encourage ultimate relaxation. YellowBrickCinema’s music is great for massage therapy, and our music will help you relax your mind and body. ►Reiki & Zen Music: Our Reiki Music and Zen Music is ideal for Reiki healing sessions, and encouraging a state of Zen. Let the calming, subtle sounds take you to a higher state of consciousness, and allow you to give and receive powerful Reiki vibrations. ►Yoga Music: Our calming music is useful for yoga for beginners, yoga exercises, yoga chants influenced by Indian songs, African music, and is soothing music which can enable you to go into a yoga trance. If you are familiar with the work of Yogscast, Hare Krishna, Michael Franti, and Keshna be sure to use this. ►Nature Music: We use nature sounds such as gentle rain, rainstorm and thunder sounds, flowing river and waterfall sounds, relaxing waves on a beach, and bird songs in the forest, either as standalone relaxing sounds, or to enhance our relaxing music tracks. YellowBrickCinema has a strong community on social media. We love to interact with our subscribers and fans, and appreciate your comments to help us improve our music channel. Join the YellowBrickCinema community on social media: ► Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/yellowbrickcinema ► Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/YellowBrickCin ► Google+: http://plus.google.com/+YellowBrickCinema To download a FREE MUSIC TRACK and get our regular newsletter, click on the link below: ► http://www.yellowbrickcinema.com Category:Videos